reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Dingo Man/The Unholy Trinity; Chapter 4- New Friends, New Problems
Owen and John pulled the Peacemakers out of their boots and sprinted to the back. John flung open the door and yelled at the top of his lungs, "ELIJAH BENSON! TODAY IS-" but the poker table had been flipped over and the window was smashed to peices. Two men were picking up the cards on the ground when Owen asked, "What happened to Elijah"? "Well, he heard the gunshot and thought someone came to kill him, so he flipped the card table over and jumped out the window." the older of the two men said, bursting into laughter. "Shit!" John exclaimed, "we just missed our chance"! "Do either of you two men know where Elijah lives?" Owen inquired. "I reckon he don't got a home, just lives in some old wagon up near Rattle Snake Hollow. Got nothin' but two old mares to keep him company". "Much obliged." Owen said as they departed the room in a hurry. As they were about to leave the saloon, Owen stopped and said, "Ah shit, we can't just leave that poor son of a bitch out there to get beaten to death". "That ain't our problem Owen," John replied, "besides, we got to track down Elijah before he leaves the territory". "I just can't let a man get beat to death like that. It ain't right. You can stay here, but I'm gonna go help him". Owen turned and walked out the back door. "God dammit." John muttered, following him. Out back, Richard's two men were stomping on and kicking the man. He was very battered and bloodied and gasping for air. Owen grabbed a black smith's hammer and struck the bigger man on the head with it, then delivered another powerful blow to the man's face when he fell to the ground. John pulled out his knife and stabbed the second man in the back of the neck as he tried to draw his gun. "You alright partner?" Owen said, helping the wounded man up."Yea," the man said, holding his ribs and limping into the saloon. Owen sat him on a stool outside the Livery. "Do ya need a doctor?" John asked. "No, I just need to rest a spell and I ought to be alright. I'm in your debt fellas, please, if there is anything I can do, tell me". "Well, I reckon you should tell us your name." Owen said. "Peter Welch, but my friends just call me Welch." He said. "Well Mr. Welch, you don't owe us nothing. Just go get some rest and stay way from that crazy Brit." Owen said, walking away. "But I insist, please! I wouldn't feel right not payin' my debt back. At least let me do that"! Owen and John went back into the barn to convene. "Well, I reckon an extra man wouldn't hurt. The boy'd feel better and we'd have an extra set of hands." Owen said. "I suppose it wouldn't hurt, I mean we bring him up to Rattle Snake Hollow, kill Elijah, then drop him off back here." John agreed. "Not so fast partner, we could use him for one other job. To kill Johnson, I mean that guy has a decent sized gang. An extra set of hands could be useful". "Owen, I don't like lettin' this guy in on our personal problems. What they did to us is a personal matter and it needs to be delt with by us." John said. "Look, we can just keep this guy in the dark and take care of business. We'll pose as bounty hunters! He won't question that." Owen said. "Until he wants a share of the 'reward'". John argued. "He owes us, I mean did you hear him grovel. We get our revenge and then he goes off on his merry little way." Owen said. "Fine, but don't get too attached to this kid. He is expendable, remember that". "Ok," Owen said "even though I hate looking at it that way". "Ok Welch, we have a job we need helping with". Owen began explaining the job to Welch who hastily agreed to help out. John and Owen hopped on the wagon and Welch jumped in the back and they rode toward Rattle Snake Hollow. Category:Blog posts